The Butcher of the Leaf
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: A name is past from mouth to mouth, detailing a man, no a monster who leads the Interrogation department of the leaf village, a monster who cuts and dissects those who come before him like a butcher and his meat on a slab. But what is this thing who butchers men?
1. Chapter 1

_After the battle at the valley of the end_

Sasuke Uchiha, once genin of the leaf, and now captured rogue ninja, and currently languishing in the cells of the torture and interrogation department looked up at the bars of his cell as heard faint whistling that was coming closer.

The whistling was a simple tune that reminded the shackled Uchiha of a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was little, except this tune was far more disjointed and haunting.

The lights that lent dim illumination to the hallway of cells began flickering as whoever was whistling came closer, the light buzzing as they struggled to stay lit. No footsteps could be heard as the whistling floated closer.

Sasuke shivered slightly as the temperature dropped steadily until he felt like he was in the middle of a meat locker, he jumped slightly, his shackles rattling slightly as figure appeared as if by magic in front of the bars.

The figure wore a blank white mask, with no eye or mouth holes, just a clear expanse of white porcelain only broken by the kanji for meat emblazoned in the middle in dark red lettering. A white main of fur extended from the top portion of the mask, falling down to the mid back of the silent figure. The figures white and black clothing swished quietly against the concrete floor as though shifting in a slight gust.

The figure silently cocked its head at the restrained Uchiha who sneered in response. The staring contest went on for several seconds until the raven haired teen grudgingly spoke, the tension practically forcing the words out of him.

"Are you gonna just stand there?"

The figure just continued staring, its head occasionally lolling from one side to the other.

Sasuke continued talking to the silent figure, eventually screaming and insulting the blank faced figure at the top of his lungs, straining at his chains, all in an attempt to get at the silent and faceless figure in front of him, Sasuke finally finished with a,

"At least the dobe would talk to me!"

Sasuke flinched as the figures shoulders began shaking and the masked head was thrown back as the thing in front of him quaked with silent laughter.

The figure finally shifted forward and _oozed_ through the bars of the cell, his flesh warping and shifting through the metal bars, the figures masked face came right up to Sasuke's, who got the distinct impression that despite that fact that he couldn't see the figures eyes, he was staring right into them.

The figure reached up to pull off the blank mask to reveal a familiar whiskered face.

"How ya' doing teme?" Asked Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja.

The teme in questions' jaw dropped as the blond goofball withdrew a pair of knives, one a hooked skinning knife, and the other a massive and wickedly sharp cleaver.

Sasuke stuttered slightly before his natural arrogance forced itself past his lips.

"D-dobe! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The blond turned and smiled an angelic smile at Sasuke that was very much at odds with the large cleaver he was stroking.

"Ohh, _Teme…_ " He cooed, still smiling sweetly at the traitor, he tested the edge of the cleaver against his thumb, drawing the blade lightly against his skin, a thin line of red welling up as the blade cut through slightly.

He licked at the blood, shivering slightly as he swallowed, and then spoke.

"I get to be your interrogator Sasuke, Im sure we will have _lots_ of fun while your here."

Sasuke gagged slightly as Naruto licked at his thumb in obvious pleasure.

"I meant since when have you been an interrogator?"

Naruto smiled in obvious pleasure at the question, cocking his to one side and stroking his chin idly.

"Thats a _good_ question Sasuke-kun. I _suppose_ that the story _starts_ when I was six…"

 _Welcome, one and All, to the story of the_

 ** _Butcher of the Leaf_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome, one and All, to another chapter in the story of the_

 ** _Butcher of the Leaf_**

Sasuke watched as Naruto idly set up a selection of knives and other bladed instruments that glinted in the low light, the blond speaking absentmindedly as he worked.

"I suppose that it _starts_ when I _was_ six, my birthday on the anniversary of the Kyubi attack. I being my usual, self, wanted to go out exploring, see the sights and the _lights._ Unbeknownst to me, this would be the first day _fox_ hunting would occur…"

 _6 years ago-festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyubi, also Naruto's birthday_

A six year old Naruto, clad in tatty and worn clothing comprised of bare feet, shorts that might once have been white, but were now a dirty grey color. His shirt was his favorite color, a bright, pumpkin orange that had obvious stitches and holes throughout it, exposing skinny and malnourished flesh.

He gazed with wide eyes at the booths and other attractions, not noticing the increasing glares and tension from the villagers around him.

 _Later that night…_

Naruto was walking back to his apartment, when he heard shuffling behind him as a large group of people came around the corner.

In the center of the group was a woman with pink hair, flanked by two chunin ninja with dozens of villagers behind her.

The pink haired woman caught a glimpse of Naruto and immediately pointed at the little blond and screamed.

"Get the beast!"

Both chunin blurred into motion and picked up the blond, carrying him by either arm and began dragging Naruto to a center square.

 _Same time, Hokage tower_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, sighed as he sank back into his chair.

He had spent the last week devoting almost the entirety of his time to ensure that Naruto would be safe, assigning Abu, both on and off duty to patrol and ensure that any large gathering would be dealt with swiftly.

He frowned to himself, he had made sure to keep tabs on the members of the civilian council as well as his old teammates, but he had heard nary a peep from any them.

That by itself was incredibly suspicious.

Sarutobi shrugged idly, perhaps they were finally deciding to let Naruto live in peace?

Sarutobi turned slightly as an Anbu materialized in front of him.

"Lord Hokage! A mob has begun attacking Naruto Uzumaki, the mob is being led by councilwoman Haruno and a number of Chunin ninja. Requesting assistance."

The Hokage's face reddened, he motioned for the Anbu to follow and abruptly disappeared in a blur.

 _Scene Break_

Sarutobi stared in dumbfounded amazement, and sheer, mind bending, city destroying anger.

His grandson in all but blood, a boy that he had helped take care of since he was born, was pinned to a wooden cross a pair of short swords shoved through both palms.

Mebuki Haruno, the Chunin, the villagers, they all looked at him as though he would congratulate them.

They all looked at him as though he would be _happy_ with what they had done.

Sarutobi palmed a kunai and blurred into motion, losing himself in blurs of blood, screams, and begs for mercy.

After what felt like hours, but at the same time blurred into an instant, Sarutobi felt a weight on one arm, and then the other. He looked to see a dog and cat masked Anbu clutching to either arm. Cowering in front of him was Mebuki, looking as though she had just pissed herself.

In one hand was that slowly inching towards the councilwoman was a bloodied kunai, a kunai that was being restrained by the dog Anbu who was desperately screaming at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama! You cannot kill the councilor without a trial! Hokage-sama! Please listen to me!"

Sarutobi paused, and that was more then enough time for him to come to senses, and truly _look_ at the bodies, most dead from a single kunai thrust, some just a backhand so hard that it snapped civilian's neck.

He dropped the kunai.

The Anbu released a sigh of relief and stepped back as mebuki cried in relief that her life would not end.

The Hokage tenderly removed the swords stuck in Naruto's palms before turning to the two Anbu.

"Get her to T.I. Her fate will be up to Naruto when he awakes."

Once she heard that, Mebuki started screaming, thrashing in the grip of the Hokage's ninja.

"You can't! Do you know what that monster did? When we started in on that fox demo, at first he didn't do anything! Just asked us why we were doing what we were doing!"

She shuddered.

"But after awhile he just started laughing. LAUGHING!"

But Sarutobi just ignored her, he picked up Naruto, and disappeared, oblivious to the screaming pinkette.

 _Kohona Hospital_

Hiruzen had spent the last two days running the village of Kohona from Naruto's bedside. The two positives the Hiruzen could gleam from this whole thing was that Naruto was alive, and Danzo had realized that he needed to help Naruto in anyway he could.

A container of a tailed beast needed to like his home.

Not despise it, and be willing to destroy it, or at least kill the vast majority of its inhabitants. He had leveled with Sarutobi, admitting to keeping Root operational, and wanting to have Naruto as weapon for Kohona.

But, with the most recent attack on Naruto, he had given up. Danzo's change of opinion had been summarized by a simple sentence that had Hiruzen nodding.

"Instead of a weapon, the ignorant villagers of Kohona are making a bomb with a trigger that we know will go off at some point but we don't know where or when. Something _has_ to change."

Sarutobi was pulled out of his thoughts when Naruto groaned and shifted, his eyes opening to reveal dead fish like blue eyes, the color of an empty sky. Sarutobi leaned forward, maintaining eye contact as Naruto swallowed, and opened his cracked lips to speak.

"Ji-san?"

"Yes Naruto? What is it?"

Naruto's lips stretched into a smile.

"I want some Ramen."

Hiruzen laughed.

 _Later_

The Hokage watched as Naruto finished his Ramen, the little blond sighed, and placed his bowl gently on the lap tray in front of him before turning to regard Hiruzen with his dead fish eyes.

"What has been done to the bad people who attacked me Ji-san?"

The Hokage shrugged.

"Nothing yet, I intended to let you decide her fate as the victim."

Narutos eyes became cold and flinty.

"I want her Ji-san. I want to make her suffer like I suffered, I want her to feel the pain that I felt."

The Hokages eyes rose, he had hoped for Naruto to forgive her, he would have then killed her himself, but for Naruto's sake he hoped that Naruto could have forgiven her.

"And why, Naruto, should I give her to you?"

"Because I spoke to the Kyubi."

Hiruzen paled as Naruto continued speaking, his soft voice dominating the deadly silent hospital room.

"And the fox gave me the secret to defeating paperwork."

The Hokage stiffened with wonder wonder at idea of his greatest menace finally being defeated, but persevered.

"And you think that is a good enough reason to let you kill councilwoman Haruno?"

Naruto suddenly smiled, a truly happy and content smile that sent shivers down Sarutobi's spine. Naruto lifted his hand and posed it above his stomach, his nails lengthening into pointed claws.

"Or I can just release the Kyubi to exact my revenge for me."

Narutos eys grew slitted and became red stained as he finished, his voice roughening.

 **"** **I could release the demon right now, if I so choose."**

Sarutobi sighed, he had told Naruto the decision was his anyways, so he nodded.

 _Present Day_

Sasuke scoffed, leaning forward against his restraints as Naruto idly played with his cleaver.

"So you expect me to believe you blackmailed the Hokage into giving you revenge on Sakura's mother?"

Sasuke blinked, suddenly Naruto's hand was covering his mouth, the blonds cold, corpselike fingers stroked the Uchihas lips, Naruto spoke as his fingers ghosted across the last Uchihas face.

"shushshushshushshush, dear, _dear_ , Sauske. Theres more to this story."

Naruto's eyes glinted madly in the low light.

" ** _Much more."_**

 _Finis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome, one and all, to another chapter in_

 ** _The Butcher of the Leaf_**

Sasuke Uchiha screamed in pain as the knife slowly carved into his flesh, suddenly the knife was withdrawn as Naruto, someone who he once considered a brother sat opposite, the blond sat cleaning the knife with a white cloth that rasped over blood stained metal.

Naruto smiled his trademark, charming, cherubic smile that now seemed so out of place with his cold eyes, and black, blood spattered clothing only highlighted just how much Sasuke didn't know about Naruto.

"Sooo, how we do'in teme? Betraying the leaf everything you ever dreamed?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto as though he was insane.

To be honest he probably was.

Sasuke spat, his bloody saliva falling short of Naruto who tsk'd disappointedly and stood, walking to a side table in Sasuke's cell where he had set up a selection of his favorite toys.

"Thats diss-a-pointing my _dear_ Sasuke-Chan. Hmmm… What to _use_ next?"

Naruto mused as his fingers fluttered over the instruments on the table, everything from a butchers cleaver, to skinning and gutting knives, wire cutters and pliers, and even a blood encrusted hacksaw. Sasuke winced internally as Naruto paused briefly over what looked like a blow torch.

There was a brief moment of silence as Naruto stared at the tools without moving as though he was mentally debating which to use. He suddenly whirled to face Sasuke with a pensive expression on his face.

"I almost forgot? What part of the story was I on?"

Sasuke paused as he tried to figure out wether or not Naruto was actually expecting him to answer. The blond suddenly snapped fingers as his eyes became lit with a mad glee and he reached for the skinning knife.

"I _remember_ , oh _yes,_ now I **remember.** "

 _Flashback - Kohonha's T &I department_

Ibiki Morino, head of Kohona's Torture and interrogation department looked at blond child in front of him and growled, intent on communicating his displeasure to the brat that thought he could walk in and commandeer a subject.

"You might have got the Hokage to agree to this, this, _travesty._ But listen closely brat, you are required to obtain a confession. After that… " Ibiki grimaced.

"You are _free,_ to finish her however yo wish. But once you go through that door you are not allowed to leave unless you quit, in which case you will never be allowed back in the T&I department and you will attend required therapy. Am I clear?"

Naruto nodded and entered into the interrogation room where Mebuki Haruno was strapped to a table.

Ibiki on the other hand entered into the observation section where the third Hokage, Anko mitarashi, and Inoichi Yamanaka were all waiting.

Ibiki nodded to those present.

"I gave him the warnings and he accepted. Now all thats left is to see what happens."

There were nods from the others in the room as all had serious expressions on their faces, even the usually exuberant Anko.

They turned to watch as Naruto began his work. And continued watching.

The third Hokage paled as he wondered just how Naruto knew how to do _that_ with a pen knife and a bucket of salt.

Inoichi rushed out of the room to find the nearest bathroom.

Ibiki's hand unconsciously rose to his scar covered head before he forced it back down.

Anko… Anko was writing fervidly in a notebook as wrote down what appeared to be step by step instructions for what Jaune was currently doing.

Just over and hour later Ibiki turned to the Hokage.

"Give me him. Today.'

The Hokage's eyebrows rose, prompting Ibiki to explain.

"The kid needs to work at T&I, someone who shows as much… _enthusiasm,_ as he did, well, there going to do T&I work wether or not they actually work for T&I if you get what Im saying Hokage sama."

Sarutobi nodded, reluctantly but he nodded all the same.

 _Scene Break_

Ibiki looked at Naruto as he sat at his desk in T&I building. Unlike what most people suspected, the T&I building was not an underground hide away, or some sort of menacing black-painted building. It was simply a nondescript tan building with two stories above ground with a basement level and tunnels leading to Hokage tower and the ANBU building.

Ibiki shook himself out of his reverie to address Naruto.

"So. Want to become an interrogator?"

The child cocked his head, empty eyes staring into Ibiki's until the scarred man fidgeted. A bright smile bloomed across Naruto's face, and he nodded happily,

Ibiki nodded.

"Good, theres just one thing, as you are underage and considered a military secret of the village, you need a disguise."

Naruto held up one finger to motion for Ibiki to wait, he then rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal a simple tattoo with the kanji for meat on his inner forearm, suddenly there was a puff of smoke and where the blond child in shorts and a long-sleeved shirt was a still small _thing_ with a white main. Where once where bright blue eye and whiskered cheeks was now smooth unbroken white porcelain with the same scarlet kanji for meat in the middle of the mask. The figure was dressed in long black and white robes, his hands and feet were hidden by black leather boots and gloves.

Ibiki sat back in his chair, his hand automatically going for his kunai holster before he realized that it was still Naruto. The figure in front of him cocked its head, almost curiously, its white mane of hair twisting idly in the dead air of Ibiki's office.

Ibiki forced his hand away from his holster and spoke as calmly as he could.

"That… That will work."

 _Finis_


End file.
